You Look Better When I'm Drunk
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: England is at the local club drinking, and of course he became drunk. Knowing England was at the club drinking, America went to the same club and launched his idea to make England his for the night. Nothing romantic, just using. One Shot!


**A/N: Since I'm still an "Author In Training" I have no idea if this is a song fic or not. It was based on a song and used the main line of the song, so maybe? Yeah. Okay... ENJOY O-O Also, I don't know how to act like a drunk.. So writing about drunks is not my forte!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia, nor the song I was inspired by!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Better When I'm Drunk<strong>

It was only 10 o'clock PM, and the club was full with "buzzed" and drunk people. Random upbeat music was playing and the people were grinding on each other, having no sense of that they were doing. Over at the bar, a certain British man was already downing his tenth drink. With a final chug, he slammed the glass against the table and demanded another drink. The bartender took the glass and nodded as he walked away.

After the bartender was out of the English man's sight, a young looking blond male sat on the seat next to him and asked for a – 'nother – drink. England pressed his head against the table and closed his eyes. The room was now spinning and it was annoying him.

"Duuuuuude! You don't look goooood." America somehow mumbled.

"D'nt 'ou thin' I kno' tha'." England slurred.

"Too many drinks again?"

"BLOODY HELL!" England sat up straight – drunk straight – and slammed his hand on the table. "NEVER TOO MANY DRINKS!"

"Du... Dude... C-Chill.."

The bartender came back and handed a glass to both America and England. America was already taking a few long sips and England was trying to decide if he should drink or not. He shrugged and grabbed the glass, downing half of it then placing it back on the table.

The DJ was now mixing songs, swiching it ever so often to create a remix which made everyone in the club shout in inebriated joy. The people attempted to move to the beat but ended looking like a bunch of people who didn't know how to dance.

America glanced at the people and saw them forming a circle around two brown-haired guys with curls who were trying to dance. He shook his head and looked back at his friend who was now staring at the ceiling lights.

"Y-Yo. England?"

Named male turned his attention from the light and looked at the person who held the source of the voice. "What you bl-bloody git?"

"It's boring here. Le-Let's go. Uhh. Let's go somewhere else. A-And I think I'm tired."

"You think?"

"Uhh.." America nodded. He was more aware of his feelings and actions than England was right now.

England downed the rest of his drink than stood up, only to fall onto the floor. America got up, only a little wobbly, and helping England up. He put his are over his shoulder and supported him so they could both walk. America guided them out of the club and onto the sidewalk.

Both of their homes were too far away, so America walked them to the nearest hotel which was only three blocks away. All the big businesses and companies around the world knew the people who were countries, so where they went, they could discounts and special treatments.

"Where we goin', Am.. Ame... Uh.. America...?" England said, now the alcohol actual getting to his system.

"H-Hotel." Was the simple respond.

They pair walked into the hotel. The owner was use to the countries coming in drunk, so when he saw the two men, he right away got one of the workers to guide them to their room.

"Than.. Thanks man!" America said as he almost tripped walking in the room.

The worker made a face then closed the door behind them and walked away. The room was lit brightly from the lamp hanging from the ceiling and the bedroom was combined with the living room, making one whole room. England was falling out of America's grip and soon hit the floor. He still had a hold of America's sleeve and brought the bigger country down with him.

"Ah! E-England.. Man, wha' the hell?"

England locked his arms over America's shoulders and looked at him, his eyes hidden behind alcoholic lust. America opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when England enclosed his mouth with his own. England moved his hands quickly and already started undoing the American's clothing as he kept him distracted with his deep kisses.

America pulled away from England and lock eyes with him. He smiled then stood up so he could walk over to the light switch and turn it off. The alcohol was already wearing off in the American's system since he started drinking in the afternoon. However, the alcohol was just kicking in England's system since he started early evening. America looked at England as he looked around the moonlit dark room.

'Should I do this?' America thought. He gave the thought a few seconds. 'Yeah. I have nothing to lose.' And with that thought he returned to England and kissed him hard on the mouth. The other male kissed back and locked his arms over his shoulder again. The Briton resumed his earlier actions and stripped America of all his clothing with the exception of his boxers. They pulled away from each other and locked eyes one more time. Both had a question if this was right, but they also both answered that it didn't matter. So they resumed their kissed. England's hand touched a sensitive area and America gasped, leaving his mouth open for entrance.

England forced his tongue inside his mouth and explored every inch of his mouth. America moaned against his mouth and copied England's actions by undoing his clothes. As soon as both men were naked, they didn't even bothered going to the bed. They already began their actions on the soft red carpet and didn't care what was going to happen. The night was spent doing actions that both men hardly would remember.

**(The Next Morning)**

England woke up on the floor. He rubbed his head and made a face when he had a sour taste in his mouth. It tasted like vomit and... and what was that other taste. He rubbed his face and felt something dry on the side of his mouth. England scrapped it to see what it was. The substance was dry and white, but far too white to be dried up spit. England's eyes widen when he noticed what it was and made a disgusted face.

England peered at the window and saw the sun high in the sky. He shrugged and looked around the room, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. All he could remember was going to the club to drink, entering the hotel, and... And America moaning his name?

America sat up, still in a daze but more aware than England was right now. The American glanced at England and started laughing. England pressed his hand to his forehead and said, "We never talk about this to anyone nor each other. Got it?"

"Of course, why would I want anyone to know?" America got up and zipped up his pants before putting on his shirt and jacket. "But you were good last night, I can admit that."

England shoot his head then slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth out with water and mouth wash then walked back into the room so he could put on his pants and coat. After doing so, he looked at America and lifted an eyebrow. The other male noticed and faced him asking, "What?"

"You know..." England started.

"What?" America asked.

England walked passed America and opened the door to leave the hotel room. As he stood in the door way, he looked back at America and said, "You look better when I'm drunk" And walk out with those last words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a requested fic from my friend, Michi! But I hope YOU – the reader – enjoyed it! If not, then I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make Authors happy! Anonymous and Criticism Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
